my little lie
by purple jay
Summary: Edward is the lonely prince who thinks that girls love him for his money.He meets bella and lies to her about his identity. They start to fall in love. But, what happens when bella comes to know that edward is the prince.will she trust him? or hate him?
1. 1: save me!

**my little lie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

_Bella's P.O.V._

"save me!" I screamed inside my head as I ran along the beautiful marble pathway.

How did I get into this situation? Well, I'm Isabella Swan. My father is head minister in the royal court.

I should have known better than to sneak into the palace. No outsider was supposed to enter without permission. But no! I had to go and get into trouble.

I had always wanted to see the palace. I'd heard so much about it's beauty. But I was forbidden so I snuck in.

Right now, I was running for my life. A few guards were chasing after me.

I ran as fast as could when suddenly I stopped. Where was I? I looked around. The place was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, of all varieties and colours. There was so much of greenery. I could see that a little away, there was a lake.

I was broken out of my revere when I heard the voice of a few men at some distance. I realized that I was standing there wasting time and quickly resumed my running.

I was beginning to hope that I would be able to escape the guards when suddenly I tripped over a stone.

I was expecting this. I was very clumsy and it was a surprise that I hadn't fallen for such a long time. I closed my eyes and braced myself to meet the pretty ground , when I suddenly felt two strong hands around my waist and I was jerked up straight.

I kept my eyes closed, scared that I had been caught by the guards. Charlie would come to know and then I would get a bad scolding for disobeying the rules.

"are you all right?"a velvety voice asked me.

I slowly opened my eyes and stood there stunned at what I saw.

The person standing in front of me was some greek god. He had tousled bronze hair and a beautiful, pale, flawless face. But what captured my attention the most were his eyes.

They like emeralds and probably the most beautiful eyes in the world. I thought I was in heaven, until he coughed lightly and I got back to earth.

"yes. Thankyou sir" I managed to mumble as I looked down. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment for gawking at a stranger.

I heard him chuckle and looked up. He looked like a gentleman. Probably he could help me escape. I mustered up some courage and asked him.

"will you please help me sir?"

He looked confused for a second and then questioned me back "who are you young lady?"

"will you promise not to tell anyone?" I still couldn't be sure if he would or would not report me to the guards.

"yes I promise not to tell anyone" he looked sincerely at me and I decided to disclose it to him, who I was.

" iam Isabella swan from the swan house and I actually I came here to simply see the palace. I'd heard so much about it's beauty. I was just sneaking past the gardens when the guards saw mw and started chasing after me, thinking that i'm some spy. But this place is so confusing that I can't find my way out. Will you please help me?" I asked. Breathless from my long rant.

The boy had an amused expression across on his face.I looked at him with a frown creasing my forehead. What was so funny?

"so you are not a spy.. huh?" he asked me.

"no! Of course not! But will you help me get out of here, or else my father will come to know and I'll be punished."

"certainly I will help you. Please follow me."

Strangely I seemed to trust him and so, I did as he said. I turned my head and noticed that the guards were not following me anymore. Who was he?

We walked in silence for some time and then he turned and smiled at me.

"if it does not sound impolite, then may I ask you who your father is?"

"well, I am the daughter of the head minister in the royal court. Lord Charles swan."I looked at the flowers in the garden as we passed by.

"who are you sir?" I turned back to him and I was sure I saw him tense up a bit for a second. But he quickly composed his expression and answered me.

" I am the head of the royal army.. Edward um...Masen"

"ah...that's why the guards aren't following us anymore"

He nodded and asked me again

"so, your name is Isabella. Is it?"

"yes it is, but I like being called Bella. You can call me Bella" I said and looked away. Blushing furiously.

He chuckled softly and said "okay then Bella, you can call me Edward instead of sir."

We continued to talk for some time until we reached the gates.

I turned to Edward my face lit up by a joyful smile. " thankyou so much Edward. It was pleasure meeting you." I said and bowed my head slightly.

He smiled a crooked smile and said "believe me, the pleasure is all mine" with that, he placed a gentle kiss on my hand.

I was walking towards the gates when suddenly someone called out my name. I turned to see Edward running towards me.

"will I be able to see you tomorrow?" he asked a bit breathless. He seemed unsure and a bit shy.

"of course. But when?"

He smiled and told me to meet him outside the gates tomorrow early in the morning.

I nodded and walked out of the gates. Waving at him as he waved a goodbye.

Edward was good and for the first time I was waiting so eagerly to meet someone.

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Please review!**

**Please! This is my first fanfic, so I tried to do my best. Hope you liked it.**

**also, I published another story with the same name, accidently. The name now is- we meet again.**

**sorry for the trouble.**


	2. 2: my daily life changes

My little lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**This chapter is in Edward's point of view. It's basically an introduction to the rest of the Cullens. Hope you like it. I'm really, really sorry that I couldn't update sooner. My computer stopped working and it recently got repaired. Sorry again!**

**Here it is!**

_Edward's P.O.V._

I woke up to the sun shining brightly on my face. I groaned and buried my face into the soft pillows.

There was a knock on the door and I lifted my head to look at who it was. Though I already knew the answer.

"come in!" I called out and suddenly the door burst open. My sister Alice hopped in and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"good morning!" she chirped and giggled.

"good morning" I managed to mumble.

"get up Edward! It's morning and it's late!" she shouted and started pulling my hand.

It was strange how this little pixie could have so much of strength.

I slowly sat up glared at her for waking me up. She simply gave me an evil grin.

"everyone except you is having breakfast. Get ready quickly and come downstairs." She all but commanded and left the room.

I got up lazily and walked to my bathroom. I looked at the mirror, at my appearance. My bronze hair were dishevelled as usual, though a bit more messy. My emerald green eyes were looking groggy and sleepy. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I changed into some casual and comfortable clothes and ran downstairs.

I reached the end of the spiral staircase and there they were. All of them were sitting on the huge dining table.

My mother Esme sat with my father Carlisle at the far end of the table. On their left, were Rosalie and Emmett and on their right were Alice and Jasper.

Emmet was cracking some idiotic jokes as usual and Rosalie was smacking his arm continuously. It was funny.

Jasper was talking to father and mother was talking to Alice as well as Rosalie. It was a happy family sight indeed.

I made my way to where they were and took a seat next to Emmett.

"good morning" I greeted them all.

"morning Edward" they all greeted me back in a chorus. Wow.

I spoke to Emmett and jasper as we ate. Mother and father said they had some work, so they retired from the dining hall.

Soon after, Alice and Jasper left the hall too. Jasper was Alice's fiancé and my close friend. Emmett was my brother and he was engaged to Rosalie. So actually, I was the only loner of the family. Everyone kept on telling me to find a girl and get married.

But god knows how many times I had repeated the same thing to them that, 'I do not like any girl at present, but I will tell you as soon as I find one'.

It wasn't as though girls didn't like me. It was the opposite. But the truth was, they all wanted my money. They wanted to become the queen. They were nothing but greedy, and I had no interest in such girls.

Probably some day I would find the girl god had made for me. I could always hope. Couldn't I?

The rest of the day went just as usual. We had a meeting and we discussed plans to improve the condition of our kingdom. Lord Charles came up with many ideas. I liked that man. He was really nice and genuinely cared about the kingdom. I knew I could trust on him.

The meeting was over by evening.

I walked out to the garden to get some fresh air. The birds were chirping and the atmosphere was pleasant and peaceful. I stood there leaning against the fountain.

That was when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to look at whoever it was. What I saw confused me a lot.

A girl of about my age was running towards me. she didn't notice me and Justas she was about to approach me, she tripped.

It seemed as though she expected the fall. But before she could hit her head on the ground, I caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

I looked down at her face and was instantly mesmorised. She had a very pale complexion and high cheekbones with a constant pinkish blush. Her lips were full and red.

But her eyes were shut tightly .Like she was scared. Did she think I was going to harm her or something?

"are you alright?" I asked her softly.

she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me. I simply stood there looking at her. Speechless. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were chocolate brown. Not the flat ones but depthless and warm orbs of liquid chocolate.

We both looked at each other and then, she looked down and blushed a deep red.

"yes" she said that looked back up at me.

At first I couldn't understand what she said, and then it dawned on me that she was answering my question. I found her blush lovely and amusing and before I could stop it a laugh escaped my lips.

She continued to look at me and all of a sudden she asked me.

"will you please help me sir?"

I didn't like it that she was calling me sir. Anyway, I would definitely help such a beautiful girl. But who was she? And what was she doing here? I'm sure I'd never seen her in the palace before .I would have remembered such a pretty face any day.

'who are you young lady?" I spoke out my thoughts politely.

"will you promise not to tell any one?" she asked nervously.

Could she from the enemy side? My brain comprehended that for a moment and then decided to dismiss it. She was too innocent for something like that. Wasn't she?

" yes I promise not to tell anyone" I wouldn't tell anyone who she was. No one would dare question me anyway.

"I am Isabella swan and actually came here to simply see the palace. I'd heard so much about its beauty. I was just sneaking past the gardens when the guards saw me and started chasing after me, thinking that I'm some spy. But this place is so confusing that I can't find my way out. will you please help me?"

I watched her in amusement as she finished her long rant. She was cute when she talked at a stretch.

"so, you aren't a spy... huh?"

"no! Of course not! But will you please help me get out of here, or else my father will come to know and I'll be punished."

Of course I would help her. Why would he have a doubt about that?

"certainly I will help you. Please follow me"

As walked through the gardens I learned that she was lord Charles' daughter, which meant I would be able to see her again.

I was absorbed in my thoughts when all of a sudden she asked me who I was. I tensed up a bit at her question. I didn't want to tell her who I was. So I made up a lie telling her that I was the head of the royal army, and that my name was Edward Masen.

She told me to call her Bella, which for some reason made me happy. I told her to call me Edward instead of sir. I didn't like that one bit.

I dropped her to the front gates and she turned around with a wide smile. She thanked me and I kissed her hand, just like a gentleman would. After that, she walked towards the exit. I was walking back to the palace, when the thought hit me. I would probably not see her for a long time and the thought upset me.

Before I knew it, I was running towards her retreating figure and calling her name. I reached her and asked her if I could see the next day. She agreed and it was decided that we would meet outside the gates early in the morning.

Finally she waved goodbye and walked out of the palace gates. I ran back to the army sections inside the palace. I didn't want my identity revealed to Bella. I went over to the chief. He was standing near the window, reading some documents. As soon as he saw me he bowed his head.

" good evening your majesty" he greeted me with a smile.

"good evening sir. I needed a little favour from you chief."

"of course your majesty. I would be glad to oblige you in whichever way I can."

I gave him Bella's description and told him to acknowledge me as the head of the royal army and not as the prince in front of her and told him to spread this news among the guards and the army troupe. I warned him that my family and the other departments were not supposed to know any of this.

He seemed surprised at first but quickly recovered and agreed with a genuine warm smile.

My job was done, so I walked back to my quarters.

That night as I slept, I dreamt of beautiful brown eyes and the face they belonged to. Tomorrow, I would see Bella.

**How was it? Please review!**

**And, I may not be able to update very soon because I have my exams coming up and I have loads to study. Sorry... I'll try my best to update quickly. Thanx! For the previous reviews.**


	3. 3: paradise

My little lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and its characters.**

**Again, sorry for the delay. I was very busy, but I tried my best to update it quicker. Thanx! for the reviews.**

**Here we go!**

Bella's P.O.V.

I got up early the next day. I got ready quickly and ran down the stairs. Father was there, sitting on the table, eating his breakfast.

"Good morning father!" I greeted him and sat down on a chair.

Edna brought me breakfast as soon as she saw me.

I was halfway through my meal when father said that he had to go away for a few days on some important work. He kissed my forehead and I hugged him. I'd miss him.

As soon as I was done with my breakfast I accompanied father to carriage. After he was gone I told Edna that I was going out with my friends. She eyed me suspiciously but didn't ask any questions.

I ran all the way to the palace. I was panting by the time I reached the gates. I looked around me and spotted Edward standing under a huge tree.

Instantly a smile lit up my face. I walked up to him and saw that even smiling widely.

"Hey," he greeted me. "hey." I said quietly and ducked my head.

"I want to show you something". He said after some silence.

I looked up at him. "What?" I asked him curiously.

He grinned smugly and told me that it was a surprise.

"Let's go." He said and reached out for my hand.

I took it and we began our walk.

We were going on a trail. I figured that out as soon as I saw the forest. I was bad hiker.

"Do you mind this?" Edward asked me when he saw my dull expression.

"No" I replied and smiled. Trying to encourage him to lead on. He nodded uncertainly and continued leading the way.

It wasn't as hard as I had feared .The way was mostly flat, and he held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me. When his straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders, he would help me, lifting me by the elbow. We talked all the way. He would ask me random questions about my likes and dislikes.

The hike took us most of the morning. The forest spread out around us in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, and I began to be nervous that we would never find our way out again. He was perfectly at ease, comfortable in the green maze, never seeming to feel any doubt about our direction.

During all this time I noticed that I not nervous or uncertain to follow him. This stranger I had met only yesterday. He made me feel safe and for some strange reason I seemed to trust him. Just like I had trusted him the day before.

"We're nearly there" I was brought out of my train of thoughts by Edward.

"I hope you like this" he said, and I looked ahead of me. I could see a lightening in the trees ahead. I started to walk quicker and finally stepped through the last fringes of fern, into a pool of light.

In front of me, was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was like a miniature paradise. It was a beautiful meadow. Perfectly round and filled with all kinds of wild flowers. Somewhere nearby I could hear the bubbling music of a stream.

"It's lovely!" I exclaimed, as I turned around to see a nervous Edward, fidgeting with his hands.

A smile instantly lit up his face as he looked up at me. His beautiful green eyes shining under the sun's gleam.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it. Most people find it boring, but I thought you were different, so I wanted to show this place to you." He said as he looked at the flowers.

I was glad he had decided to show me this place. I was glad he thought I was different.

"Come, show me this place." I took his hand and we began walking towards the stream.

We spent the whole day, having fun. The stream was beautiful and there were so many butterflies. I tried chasing them, but to no avail. They always flew away. Edward would chuckle at my stupidity and I would pout. It was a great day.

I didn't realise as the time flew past. It was sunset, by the time we were relaxing under a huge shady tree.

"Won't your father be worried?" I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He was smiling gently. His hair and eyes were a lighter shade of bronze and green.

"Nope. He's gone outstation"

He looked confused for a second and then, he seemed as though he suddenly remembered something. I found that weird.

"Anyway, I have to go home before anyone comes looking for me. Martha will be angry?" I told him as I got up and dusted my gown slightly.

"Let's go then" Edward said and we started our journey, down the hill. I wondered if he would ever bring me here again. It had been a great day and I had enjoyed myself so much with Edward.

Edwards P.O.V.

I watched Bella as we walked through the woods. Her lovely face was glowing under the faint sunlight. She looked like a goddess. She simply took my breath away.

I didn't realise it, but soon, too soon, we were standing at the end of the trail, that lead to my meadow. I didn't want to leave Bella yet.

Anyway, we don't always get what we want, do we? I offered to walk Bella to her house, but she said if Martha, who I think was her caretaker, saw her with a boy, she would question her. She didn't want that, so I had to agree to it.

We decided that we would meet again, tomorrow. We reached the main gates of the palace, and that made me sad. I wasn't ready to say bye to her.

"Well then, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow morning, if Martha doesn't kill me." Bella said and looked down at her feet. She was blushing, and she looked even more beautiful. If that was even possible.

"Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow." I sighed and looked at her. Her face was up again and our eyes met. We continued to stare at each other for some time and then broke apart simultaneously.

Bella was still blushing furiously. She muttered a bye, smiled and then left. I knew that I too, must be blushing. I watched her walk away. I had spent an entire day with Bella and it had been the best day of my life. I would see her tomorrow.

I turned around, a smile lighting up face, and what I saw, stopped my breath. To say that I was shocked, would be an understatement.

Standing in front of me was...

**Suspense...**

**Guess who it is?**

**Sorry for the late update. The chapter was long. I'll try to update quicker next time.**

**Please review! Bye!**


	4. 4:4 keeping secrets

**Hey! Sorry guys!**

**I know I took a long time. **

**Sorry again and I'll start updating faster from now on. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not twilight or any of its characters.**

**Previously: **

_Edwards P.O.V._

_I turned around, a smile lighting up my face, and what I saw , stopped my breath. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement._

_Standing in front of me was... _

**Continued...**

_Edwards P.O.V._

None other than the evil pixie... my little sister...

ALICE.

I stood there speechlessly and stared at her. She had a wide grin on her face and a gleam in her eyes, which said, "_ha! Caught you!_"

I was dumbfounded as she literally skipped over to me. Finally she spoke.

"Who was that? What is her name? Where is she from...?"

I was way too embarrassed to talk to my sister about a girl I probably liked, so I decided to tune her out and began walking towards the palace.

But as I had expected from her, she wasn't going to leave me alone. She jumped in front of me, blocking my way.

"What do you want Alice?" probably by pretending to be annoyed with her, I could get away with this situation. But of course, she wasn't buying it.

"Edward, stop behaving like that and tell me about that girl"

I knew I couldn't get away from her and ended up telling her everything about Bella. She oohed and aahed throughout my narration and when I finished she gave me a tight hug, telling me that she was proud of me

What was there to be proud about? Anyway, the problem now was to make Alice shut up about all of this. She had such a fat mouth.

"Alice, you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Rosalie. You're dead if anyone gets to know about Bella and me" I warned her and as usual she defied me. I came down to begging after half an hour and finally a pact was made. I would take her to meet Bella and gift a new horse to her within a week and she would seal her lips on the matter.

Having ensured my safety, I walked back to the palace with Alice.

The rest of the evening was boring. My life seemed to have suddenly become unattractive. I wished that the sun would arise faster for the next morning to appear.

Throughout dinner Alice kept teasing me about Bella. Thankfully no one noticed her. I would have to get the horse for her as quickly as possible, if I wanted to keep my secret. As soon as I was finished with eating my dinner, I went off to bed and dozed off within minutes. I hoped tomorrow would be good. But somewhere at the back of my mind, I felt like I was forgetting something.

Something important

_Bella's P.O.V. (from the point she left Edward at the palace gates)_

I began walking towards my house and as I neared it, I realised that I was practically running. I was sure that Martha would be angry. I could imagine her, standing near the doorway, a frown gracing her face, one of her feet tapping the ground and a spatula in her hand. I began to run faster.

I reached the gates and the guards opened them for me. I ran inside and waited for a few minutes outside the door, catching my breath. I couldn't allow Martha to be suspicious about anything. After a few seconds I knocked on the door.

A maid opened it almost immediately and looked relieved to see that it was me. She told me that Martha was tensed and had been waiting for me for the past two hours. I went off to find Martha in the kitchen.

Sure enough, she was there, shouting at someone for not peeling the potatoes properly. She could be very scary at times. I quietly walked behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and suddenly her nostrils flared up.

"WHERE WERE YOU SINCE THIS MORNING? I WAS SO TENSED ! YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF RESPONSIBLITY BELLA!"

I shrunk back at her words. I even felt bad for Martha. I always gave her trouble. My head was bent down, my arms behind my back. I whispered sorry to her and waited for her reply. She was quiet for a few seconds and then gently touched my arm.

"Where were you Bella? I told Charlie that you were at Angela's house. I know you weren't there. But what else could I say. I was worried sick."

I looked up at her and saw the worry still lingering in her eyes. I told her that I had been near the lake and then near the orchards just outside the palace wall. I hated lying to Martha, but I couldn't tell her. She didn't press me any further, and I might have imagined it, but I saw suspicion in her eyes.

I spent the evening reading and tending to my dog ruffy.

That night, as I slept, I dreamt of bronze coloured hair. I dreamt of green eyes. I dreamt of Edward.

**I am so sorry that I updated after about 2 and a half years. I am really sorry. At first my keyboard went bad and then I thought that I shouldn't write. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Please! Please!**

**I'll put up the next chapter within 1 week. Promise!**


End file.
